Tears Don't Fall
by xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx
Summary: Bella is different when she comes back from Jacob's house in Eclipse. Will Edward ever find out what happened? Rated M due to content. Non descriptive rape
1. Chapter 1

**Wow... um... hi! Long time no see! So, this is a new story that I have planned out. Hopefully, I will have time for it. I am hoping to possibly get an update schedule. Once I get one, I will let you guys know! Hope you enjoy this story... I have been thinking about it. It is similar to Reasons Beyond My Control, but it is different. Reasons focused more on Rosalie, but this one focuses on Bella and Edward. So, enjoy. Let me know what you think!**

**Also, this story does contain non-graphic rape. You have been warned. **

**Also, this is the Disclaimer that will be used for the ENTIRE story (it will only be posted once): I do not own _Twilight. _The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. I merely own the story plot. That's about it. **

* * *

Bella

"I bet Charlie would still prefer me over Edward. Can't wait until next time!" Jacob yelled with that lopsided grin that I used to love on his face. Now, it was making me cringe and bring back memories of what had happened. He proceeded to speed off, leaving me by the invisible truck that only left me with memories of him.

I refused to think about it, hoping to come up with some lie for Charlie, Edward, and my sanity's sake. Nothing seemed like it would fit. After all, what else could have happened to me if I was sore everywhere and I could barely walk? Tripping would not have any effect, but how could I pull that off? Not to mention that my clothes were torn up because the _mongrel_ had done the unthinkable. He had…

How would I be able to go on? I was one step up, and I couldn't walk anymore. I gave up, and I fell to the ground, pain making me unable to move.

Charlie came outside, seeing my fallen form.

"Bella!" he screamed, running to my side. "Are you okay?" he asked. _If only he knew, _I thought, hoping he wouldn't find out what happened.

_Jake had pulled me closer to him, not letting me move a single inch away. I could feel the heat radiating off of me everywhere._

I let out a bloodcurdling scream, hurting my own ears. "GET OFF OF ME," I yelled, hoping that Jacob would hear me.

Only then did I notice Charlie. He backed away, hands up in the air like a convict. "Bella, what is wrong?" he asked, frantically. I could tell that he was frightened now, all shock gone. He would definitely be suspicious now. My idea of not letting him know how I am so filthy is useless.

"It's nothing, Dad. I can get up; I just tripped. Thanks, though," I said, getting up and brushing the dirt, hoping to show him that I am self-sufficient. This, of course, caused me to almost scream in pain. Charlie, trying to be a parent for once, went to grab me but thought better of it.

I walked into the house, heading for the stairs. The stairs, though, hurt like a thousand knives were stabbing into me at the same time. I needed to take a shower, which seems more important than the pain. I need to wash dog off of me, so I could be halfway clean. It would never cleanse me thoroughly, though. Nothing ever would. I am useless, dirty.

I knew that Edward would be back. I didn't want to leave him unknowing, but I also knew that he wouldn't want me anymore. I was used, tarnished, damaged. Why would he stay with someone like me? He deserved so much better, especially now.

I disregarded the thought of what to tell Edward, stepping into the shower. The hot water felt great on my skin, and I continually cleaned away with my towel until red whelps appeared on my skin. I couldn't get clean enough! I still felt dirty, but I didn't want to explain to anyone about why I was bleeding profusely.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel. I went to my room, got dressed, and collapsed on my bed, hoping to die. I didn't want to live after what had happened today.

I turned on my CD player, and I put in the CD that Edward gave me for my disastrous birthday. I pressed play, and I listened to my lullaby. It made me cry even more; knowing that I was dirty and that Edward would never love me again. I was damaged beyond repair.

Edward jumped in my window seconds later. Noticing I was crying, he lied down on the bed with me, and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

_I wanted to fight against his hold. I wanted to scream, punch, kick, but I couldn't. He held me so tight against his skin. I was going to have bruises; that was for sure. _

"_Please, Jacob, don't! It's not supposed to be like this," I yelled, hitting him. I hoped he would get the message. _

"_But, it is. You need to have options, Bella. I am definitely an open," he kissed me, "option if you would just consider it."_

I screamed a bloodcurdling scream, wanting him to get off of me. It brought back…nightmares, to say the least.

"Love, what's wrong?" Edward asked, scared to death.

"Nothing, Edward. Just don't worry about it," I said, hoping that he wouldn't see through the lie.

"Love, you are a terrible liar. Please tell me what is going on," Edward said, dazzling me so he could find out what is going on. I made a vow to not let him know. It was selfish of me, but I couldn't see him leave me.

"It's nothing. Please, don't worry about it. I am begging you," I said.

"Okay, love, you win for now. You won't have to tell me what is going on tonight, but you will tell me what is going on… Soon," he said, making sure that he got his point across.

Edward's point of view

I had just finished a hunting trip. Bella said that she would be visiting Jacob later today, so I took this time to go hunting for small prey in the local park. That way, I wouldn't be able to just sit and think about what is going on.

I didn't really have fun hunting. I never liked hunting since I met Bella. She always took up my time, and my brothers hated hunting with me because I would always wonder about what was going on with Bella, even if she was sleeping. I would try to imagine what her dreams would be of.

This time, Jasper and I went hunting. He needed to go more often than the rest of the family, so I took this opportunity to go with him. Also, he was the least talkative person in the family; he liked to keep low, trying not to spark up the wrong emotions.

"Edward, what is wrong? You are nervous," Jasper asked.

"I'm just nervous about Bella. I hope she is okay," I said, hoping that he would stop questioning. I didn't want this to get any worse for either of us.

Jasper understood my pain. He apparently wanted to see his Alice too. So, we looked for some animals quickly, and then we ran off to meet our loves.

I ran quickly to my home. I wanted to change and then run over to Bella's room. I wanted to see her before she went to sleep.

Time wasn't going against me today. I ran home, changing as soon as I got in the door. I ran out 25 seconds later, and I made it to Bella's within 2 minutes altogether.

I jumped into the window, like I normally do. I took in the scenery around me for a second. Something smelled off. Bella had apparently taken a shower already, but a new scent was overpowering.

I realized what it was a few seconds later. Bella was lying on her bed, her CD player in hand. I heard the music. It was her lullaby that I wrote for her. Something was off with the position she was in, though. I instantly knew that something was wrong.

Bella was crying. I don't know how long she had been crying, but it seemed to be awhile based upon the wet spot. Not even knowing what happened, I wanted to take her pain away, and I wanted to make sure that whoever had hurt her would pay for this terrible deed.

I lied on the bed next to Bella and grabbed her waist, hoping to make her realize that I was here for her. Her heart immediately picked up the pace, and she seemed to be scared.

She let out the loudest scream I had ever heard in my existence, making me jump back to the other side of the room. I sat on the chair there, waiting for answers. I wanted to know what was going on _now_.

Through Charlie's thoughts, I could see that he was debating on whether or not to come upstairs. He was still undecided, so he would check up on her when she was sleeping.

"Love, what's wrong?" I asked, scared that this was the running and screaming part that I knew would happen.

"Nothing, Edward. Just don't worry about it," she said, blushing a very deep red. She was lying to me, that I was sure. I wondered why she was lying; something big must have been going on.

"Love, you are a terrible liar. Please tell me what is going on," I said, hoping to make it clear that I wanted an answer.

"It's nothing. Please, don't worry about it. I am begging you," she said, desperate.

"Okay, love. You _will_ tell me what is going on though," I said, warning her. She would let me know one day or another.

She nodded, acknowledging this. Her heart, though, picked up the pace.

"Love, why don't you go to sleep? I am going to stay over here, I promise," I said after she yawned. She nodded once again, and she soon fell asleep.

I decided to listen in to Charlie's thoughts, hoping that he would know what was going on.

_I need to get to sleep… I have to get up in the morning really early. I still want to find out what is wrong with Bella. I am going to go check on her. _He started walking up the stairs, making me run to the closet. Once he left, I went back to my resting place. _She seemed really freaked out today. It was like something had happened with her and Jacob. If he did anything to hurt my daughter… _his thoughts trailed off to what he would do if Jacob would ever hurt Bella. I was fond of all of them, but I had my own plans. My plans involved much more pain and much less police duty.

_I had only tried to help her when she fell. It wasn't like I wanted to do something. I touched her, and she screamed. I wonder what had happened… _

Hmm… Charlie had gotten the same response as me when someone touched Bella.

I wondered what had happened, but I disregarded that thought as Bella started talking. Well, screaming in her sleep.

* * *

**How did you like it? I hope you liked it. Anyways, let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**hmm... just a few things to say. First, sorry about the lateness. School has been extremely hectic, and I feel really bad for starting this story when I didn't have time for it. I am hoping to actually start to write a few paragraphs a day. That way, I can actually try to get chapters up sooner. **

**Next, I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will probably be the craziest. **

**I guess you just have to find out if it was worth the wait. Let me know!**

**xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx**

* * *

Edward's point of view

I wanted to wake her up so badly. I wanted to make the pain go away without even knowing what this pain was. I wanted to tell her that everything would be okay. Sadly, I couldn't.

"Bella, love, wake up," I whispered above human levels. I didn't want Charlie to know that I was here, but I wanted to make sure that she would stop screaming.

Her screams continued to echo off the walls. My futile attempts did not stop the pain in her nightmare. She continued to kick.

I tried pushing her and gently whispering her name, hoping that would help. She woke up a little more, but she never regained consciousness.

Meanwhile, Charlie was contemplating whether or not to come up and wake Bella up. He decided against it, but he vowed that he would wake her up if she continued screaming.

"Bella, honey, can you please wake up?" I asked, pushing her lightly.

She opened her eyes, but she still seemed panicked. She started to cry, tears pouring down her lovely face.

"It was just a nightmare, Bella. It's okay," I said, hoping to calm her down. I grabbed her in my arms and rocked her, murmuring sweet words of confidence to her. She still didn't seem to calm down.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked after five minutes of her continuous sobs.

"Nothing… It was just a nightmare," she said, acting as if nothing was wrong. I could tell something was wrong, but I didn't want to push her to tell me, especially not tonight.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, giving her the option.

"Maybe later," she said, yawning. "I'm really tired." I could tell that she was reluctant to go to sleep again, but she felt as if she had to.

"Okay, love. Sweet dreams," I whispered, holding her close. I wish I could shield away the nightmares from her. I would gladly take them.

I needed to talk to someone about Bella's unnatural behavior. Maybe Carlisle would have a better idea of what was going on. I would talk to him tomorrow.

**Bella's Point of View**

I finished my embrace with Edward. I was going to go see Jacob, and Edward had driven me to the treaty line. He then had to stop there.

I walked toward him against my will. Even in my dream, I knew that I did not want to go to him. Something bad would happen.

About halfway, my mouth spread into a smile, and I called out Jacob's name.

"Bella!" He said once I got over the treaty line, embracing me in a hug. I didn't mind this in my dream.

"Why don't we go to my house?" he asked.

"Okay," I shrugged and climbed into his truck.

We talked about everything on the car ride; how we have been. Apparently, we had not seen each other for awhile. He explained that Billy and Charlie were talking about how he and I should start dating. Charlie definitely did not approve of Edward still.

When we got to his house, he immediately brought me to his closet of a bedroom. He pushed me on the bed. His eyes were full of lust, and I knew instantly what he was going to do to me.

I started screaming, hoping that someone would hear me. I hoped that someone would know of the violent things that Jacob has done.

I was screaming for what felt like hours as Jacob violated me in unimaginable ways. I wished that someone would find me.

"Bella, love, wake up," I heard a velvety voice whisper. Unfortunately, I couldn't pull myself out of this nightmare. It was something that was too disturbing, something that my mind repelled from.

A little while later, I felt someone lightly push me. "Bella, honey, can you please wake up?" the voice that I didn't want him to know what happened asked. He would definitely be suspicious now.

The light push made me snap out of my nightmare, but it also made me burst into tears. For now, Edward loved me. After he would find out, he would hate me. I vowed that he would never find out, but I think that he deserves better than that.

"It was just a nightmare, Bella. It's okay," he said, rocking me back and forth. I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve _him_, especially not now. He shouldn't be permitted to stay with me.

"I'm sorry," I said to him. He couldn't know why, but he could know that. It would keep him safe.

"Love, you have nothing to be sorry for. I love you and will forever," he said, making me cry even more.

"It's okay, Bella. It was just a nightmare, that's it. You have nothing to worry about," he said, making me scream in protest. I didn't want to hurt him anymore.

After a few minutes of repeating that it is a nightmare and he loves me, he pulled me away from him.

I started panicking. He knew what happened; he wouldn't want to be with me anymore.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked me, rubbing my back.

"Nothing… It was just a nightmare," I said, hoping that he didn't hear the lying in my voice. Sure, it had been a nightmare, but it had happened before. Jacob had come on to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, hoping that I would say yes.

"Maybe later," I said, faking a yawn, "I'm really tired." I really wasn't. In fact, I had not wanted to go to sleep. I would have been content with never going to sleep again. As long as I didn't have that nightmare again, I was fine.

"Okay, love. Sweet dreams," he whispered into my neck, holding me close to him.

I yawned again, and then I went to sleep. I didn't have a dream, so it wasn't bad.

"How was your night?" Edward asked me once he noticed that I had woken up.

"Fine, besides the nightmare," I said.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked me.

"Can we go to your house?" I hadn't been there in a few days, and I really wanted to go there.

"Of course," Edward said with a smile.

* * *

**Leave a review to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a few things before I begin... Sorry about the long wait. I was finally able to catch up on sleep, and I had to visit family over the past week when I wanted to committ to the story. Also, I have no prewritten chapters with this story because it was just an errant thought that came to me one day.**

**I hope you enjoy it! A lot goes down in this chapter. **

* * *

Edward's Point of View

"Of course," I said, smiling for encouragement.

I went to pick her up, as always, but she screamed when I touched her. I instantly started to berate myself, but I wondered why she didn't want anyone to touch her.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

"Nothing… It's just… can we take a car? I'm not feeling up to being carried," she asked, hesitant as always. Lately, she's been really reluctant to say anything, and it was making me wonder what was going on.

"We can, but would you like to explain why?" I asked, confused.

"Not right now," she said while looking down. I knew better than to push her for answers because I would get none.

"Okay, come on, then," I said, guiding her to my Volvo that Alice had conveniently brought for me. Charlie was gone for the day, wanting to get some fish to put into the freezer.

When we made it to the house, I took Bella's hand. When we got inside, Bella seemed a lot better than she had all day. I wondered why for a brief second, but Esme interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you!" Esme said, running up to Bella.

"It's nice to see you, too," Bella said. She seemed a little more… cheerful? I made a mental note to ask her about this later.

"Hey! Long time, no see, Bella!" Emmett came up to her, about to give her a hug. Bella shrank into me and screamed when Emmett touched her. Emmett immediately backed up, yelling at himself under his breath and too low for Bella to hear.

"Emmett, she is doing the same thing to everyone. Don't beat yourself up over it," I told him too fast for Bella to hear.

"Do you know why?" Emmett asked, wondering.

"No. She came back from Jacob's like this. Why?" I wondered. I remembered Jacob's thoughts before.

_I think I need to go talk to Rosalie. It seems a lot like a situation she was put in at the time. I wonder if something happened while Bella was with Jacob._ Emmett's thoughts screamed.

"I'll talk to you later. I have to run," Emmett said, leaving the room to go talk to Rosalie.

Bella yawned while talking to Esme about food. I noticed her yawn, and I figured she wanted some more sleep.

"Bella, would you like to go rest in my room?" I asked, sensing how tired she was. After the nightmares, she probably wanted to get a restful sleep.

"Yes, please. I'll talk to you later, Esme," Bella said before turning to go to the staircase.

Bella and I walked up to my room. She then lied down on the bed, patting the spot next to her for me to come over. I complied, and I soon found her fast asleep on the other side of the bed.

While Bella was sleeping, I decided to listen in on Emmett's and Rosalie's conversation.

"Rose, something is going on with Bella," Emmett ran into the room saying. He had noticed that Bella had freaked out when he touched her also.

"Like what? What would it matter to me, anyway?" Rosalie said in her most arrogant voice. Her thoughts screamed that she was genuinely concerned, but she had to put up a show.

"Rose, she screams when someone touches her… it's similar to what happened to you after Royce had – " Emmett stopped right there, hoping that he made his point across without having to say the words that would send Rosalie in a downward spiral again.

_Why would he even bring that up?! I've just gotten over it, and here he goes. Emmett to the rescue! No one should ever go through that, and I know something may have happened between Bella and Jacob, but nothing could have happened like that. Though a mongrel, he does have some common sense. Plus, he would never hurt Bella. Wait, Rose, why are you even worried about this. It's Edward's problem; he's the one that brought Bella to the family; it was against our will, might I add. Now, the nightmares are going to come back… thanks, Emmett, love you too._

"Do not compare Bella to what happened when I was raped," Rosalie said, growling for the full effect.

A thought hit me then! Jacob had wanted to express his feelings to Bella that day. I replayed his thoughts in my mind.

_Maybe I can show Bella how much better I am than her blood-sucker boyfriend. I know that what I am feeling is right. I do love her. I don't know what she'll say, but maybe, just maybe, she might realize that I am the one for her._

Jacob had planned to admit that he _loved_ Bella yesterday. Bella wouldn't be as freaked out as she was now if Jacob had just done that. Jacob had _raped_ Bella also. It was all there: Bella scared of being touched, the nightmares, and the fear that I felt radiating from Bella. That _dog_ had raped my Bella.

Words could not express what I was feeling. I wanted to punch the wall; I wanted to hurt something to take back the pain that that _mongrel_ did to my Bella. I slowly got off the bed, wanting to be away from Bella in case I did do something to hurt her. I didn't want her to go through any more pain than what she had experienced unwillingly.

I ran to the forest, the only place that I could actually harm something without any human finding out about my super strength. Yes, my strength was beyond the strength of a human, but it wasn't enough to help Bella. What was the point of having it if you can't use it when it is needed? There was none. There was also nothing that I could do now except be there for Bella.

Bella. What to do to help her? I knew it would be a long process, but I don't know if I can stand her being hurt all the time. I wouldn't be able to handle it…

_Be strong_, my thoughts exclaimed. _Be strong for Bella. She needs you._

The only problem would be how to admit to Bella that I knew what happened.

I went to go talk to Carlisle, knowing that he would be able to help me more than anyone else could. He understood more about this because he had to deal with this often. He had to know something better than my scattered ideas of what to do with Jacob.

"Come in, Edward. What's going on?" Carlisle asked as I was about to knock on the door. Carlisle was reading a new book published about vaccines, but he soon put it on top of his desk once he noticed that something was going on with me.

_It probably has to do something with Bella. I wonder why she screamed when Emmett went to touch her. I mean, it's not like anything could have happened. Alice would have seen it._

Alice. She wouldn't have seen it if it was Jacob that had done this to her. It's times like this when I wish I could trust my sworn enemy.

"You're right; it is Bella. I think something happened yesterday when she went to Jacob's. I think she was…" I had to struggle to get the worst word out. "I think Bella was raped," I got it out, immediately falling to the ground.

* * *

**Once again, sorry about the wait. Sleep deprivation+a week off=sleep... and now I'm back into the pattern of things. **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. Your reviews really make me want to write, and it actually makes me start to think out what is going to happen.**

**If you haven't already, you should definitely read my other story Reasons Beyond My Control. I think that you would love it. I just got a review last night that said that I should continue it. If you have any thoughts about that, let me know. Of course, it would be over the summer time. I don't need another story to keep me busy; one is enough. **

**Thanks again guys! You are the best!**

**xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx**


End file.
